Talk:Zombie (1)/@comment-3575890-20130330071700
First of all, I honestly didn’t give a shit about the B-Plot, so I’m just going to get this one up and out of the way so I can move onto the bigger and more important picture. I actually don’t blame Clare one bit for her disdain towards Drew. She is very serious about running, whereas it’s all a joke to Drew, just as most everything else is. Then take into account that he once broke the heart of her best friend, and it makes a lot of sense that there'd be some hard feelings there. Yes, Clare was rude and she should have never crashed his campaign party, but so was he. They both said things that were out of line to each other, but Drew was the one that took it a step further by making a public spectacle out of Clare’s recent break up with Eli with every intention to mortify her, so no, I don’t fault Clare for pushing his smug ass into that kiddie pool no matter how in the wrong she was too. As for Bianca’s involvement in the plot, I can’t reiterate enough how much I feel that Drew is unworthy of someone as wonderful and thoughtful as her. Here she goes nominating him for school president so he will have something to keep himself busy with while she’s away and of course he treats the whole thing like a joke, much to her exasperation. I honestly feel like I’ve just been given an early glimpse into their future married life and it’s nothing impressive. Yeah Drew, just go ahead and sit on your lazy ass while your girlfriend picks up after the mess YOUR guests left at the party YOU threw. I can already see them ten years in the future: Drew lazily reclining with a bag of chips watching television while Bianca, who has already busted her ass cleaning toilets, dusting cabinets, cooking dinner, and tending to the kids, vacuums the carpet from underneath him. BUT I digress. Moving onto the C plot which I honestly would have enjoyed a lot more if it hadn’t taken a backseat to Drew’s campaign plot; I have mixed feelings. It’s no secret that I adamantly ship Jonnor, but they were just okay in this episode. Unfortunately, I am getting the impression that Jenna is already starting to think she has bitten off more than she can chew by agreeing to go out with Connor. I’m also thinking he’s going to turn out to be more than she can handle and that the Alli/Eli misdemeanor is just one of many in a long line of future arguments and incidences of miscommunication between them. I honestly want this ship to prosper, but it’s not looking promising with how different they are and with how exasperated Jenna already is with him in the earliest stage of the relationship. I can’t say I blame her however. Connor messed up quite a lot in this episode with first trying to reunite Bhandurner at the expense of Alli’s pride (making her seem quite pathetic in the process) to then opting for playing matchmaker for her and Eli. (Where the hell did that even come from? Lol) I never thought I would ever be saying this, but if it weren’t for my devotion to the EClare ship, I would possibly ship Bhandsworthy. Not because they are compatible though. Oh no, Dave’s quip about gasoline and fire was hilariously spot-on. It’s simply that they are extremely entertaining together. Alli knowing all too well how Eli works at this point to where she assumed he sent her flowers to get to Clare through her was hilarious because it’s really not far off-base from something Eli would typically do lmao. And then Eli storming into The Dot with an identical bouquet of flowers and a WTF expression on his face cracked me up so much as I honestly did not forsee Connor pulling a double-stunt. You really just got to love Connor and the hilarity that sometimes ensues from his total lack of social tact. If his meddling has just increated the rate of interaction between Bhandsworthy, all the power to him! And now, having saved the best for last, it’s time to delve into the A Plot. I see why this one was saved for last now. Wow. My heart breaks for Maya so much more. I know, I know. Everyone was hoping for Maya to break down, tears and all, but as far as I’m concerned, that has long since already happened. From Maya’s casually carrying on with her life since Cam’s death like it never even happened to desperately trying to replace him and not having any standards about who she hooks up with, you bet she is grieving and not at all in a healthy way. The girl is so knee-deep in denial that every fibre of her good judgment has flown right out the window. Our girl is not okay and the first indicator of that is the disturbingly easygoing tone in her voice when she matter-of-fact states that she doesn’t have a boyfriend anymore. It upset me, it upset you and it even did Tristan and that was the whole point. That comment among a long string of other things was put in there to cause us to question Maya’s stability. Tristan is beginning to see Maya is not okay around the same time we are being given signification of what we already knew. It was a necessary evil, if not the most powerful line in the whole episode. It confirms that Cam’s death is at the center of everything Maya is doing and continues to do and this extrapolates that she has far from forgotten him, even though it’s exactly that that she wants people to believe. In actuality, her composure is teetering on a fine line between keeping it together and completely falling to pieces. It’s a very dangerous in-between because she can’t properly grieve and is also keeping up an iron-strong front, which is making her more unstable as it takes it’s exhaustive toll. Maya is so determined to not be that poor, hapless girl that everyone feels sorry for that she is exhausting herself holding in all of her feelings to uphold this illusory image of being ‘fine’, and it’s finally coming to a head. She is beginning to crack. We have been seeing this on-and-off in how her demeanor shifts each time someone has mentioned Campbell in front of her and we are seeing it again now in how she responds to Talia pulling up an image of Campbell on her cell phone. In a matter of minutes, she’s reverted from a fun-loving girl enjoying herself at a party to a bitter and sullen girl still numb to the suicide of the now-deceased boy she loved so much. She believes herself to be dealing with Cam’s suicide well because she isn’t, as she herself said, a crying emotional mess, but little does she realize she’s gradually unraveling and descending a downward spiral. In her urge to fill the ever-present void of loneliness, she latches onto the nearest boy to show interest in her, much like how she did with Zig earlier in the episode and in the past, and allows the escapade to be filmed later even taking it upon herself to send it out to everyone in her contacts. Now I’m sure I’m not the only one wondering how far things went with her and Harry. I definitely doubt that just a kiss transpired between them. He took her back there with every intention of doing more than kissing. And did anyone else take in Maya’s disheveled appearance when she was sneaking back into the house? I really hope she didn’t sleep with Harry, but I wouldn’t be all that surprised if she had. She is clearly not stable and right now she feels like she has something to prove. She has no standards about who she hooks up with, nor does she seem to give much of a damn about her own self as is clear in how she guzzled coolers like they were soda and wandered off to a secluded place with two older strangers at a house party, so I wouldn’t be surprised if things had escalated to sex or at least if not intercourse a form of sex. I’m also thinking the distribution of a sex tape would be ‘going there’ a lot more than just a video of her kissing a guy and that it would be such a Degrassi thing to do. I take back my opinion of Talia to a DEGREE. I admit to not being the biggest fan of her’s in ROL, but when she’s not trying as hard to seem edgy and mysterious (or whatever image she was trying to project in ROL) she’s actually not so bad. I automatically have respect for people who don’t age discriminate and I thought it was pretty cool of her in how she had no qualms with associating herself with a freshman girl out in the open. Normally, upperclassmen look down on underclassmen but apparently not Talia. (or Harry either, but I’ll get to him) She gives off this impression of being somewhat of a misfit which instantly endears her to me as I myself can relate to that. And she also likes to party hard, which makes her seem like a lot of fun. Of course, my impression of her being a bad influence stands all the more now. Videoing a drunken freshman girl hooking up with an older boy and not to mention letting it happen in the first place is a pretty big no-no, but she was just as hammered as Maya so I can’t fault her too much there. Teens do really dumb things where alcohol is involved. I more so blame Harry, who definitely wasn’t inebriated like Maya and Talia were and who consciously took advantage of Maya. I resolved to not form an opinion of Harry until I could make a fair assessment of him and now that the opportunity has arose, I don’t like him at all. What kind of guy advances on a girl who is not only glaringly obviously drunk but just confessed her boyfriend recently committed suicide and is clearly not okay? And what kind of a tool refers to a suicide victim as “Suicide Dude” at all, let alone in front of someone who was close to the guy? More than enough for me to determine he is an asshole; and on the possibility that he might have slept with Maya, a hell of a lot worse than that! On another note; I will NEVER ship Zaya in a million years. It will always be morally questionable to me for a myriad of reasons. BUT now that I've stopped detesting Zig, I can really appreciate their friendship. I am loving this caring and protective side of Zig. Getting back to the topic of Maya though, I just can’t be angry with her, regardless of how self destructive and irresponsible she is being. She’s lashing out at the same time she is reaching out for acceptance and understanding. She’s lonely and seeking out male attention to compensate for her loss. She is hurting though she doesn’t show it or even know it herself. But despite her efforts to repel people from her, she wants someone to notice she’s hurting. She wants to feel loved and cared for. She doesn’t realize it’s what she wants just yet, mind you, but it is what she desires. I think once she breaks down it will not just be a relief to her, but all of us. It’s hard to see her like this.